


The Malachite Alcatraz

by The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie/pseuds/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beach City base has a new Jaeger team and it's not a great time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Malachite Alcatraz

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to bang this out real quick; I may revisit it, move stuff around, make it flow better.

                Dr. Lapis Lazuli was the only scientist brilliant enough to design a functional prototype Jaeger that wasn’t explicitly humanoid and the only person crazy enough to pilot it.  The _Malachite Alcatraz_ was a monster of a Jaeger, standing nearly 300 feet tall at full extension (Lazuli, however, maintained that she would never stand so tall in combat).  The woman’s undergraduate career started with a double major in marine biology and mechanical engineering and she only went on from there; the _Malachite_ was inspired by the walk cycle of a crab yet cut a menacing figure regardless.

                Dr. Lazuli was not a particularly easy woman to work with.  She would never forget slights to her person and was fiercely loyal to her home country.  She took a particular liking to Steven Quartz-Universe, however, and would always stop what she was doing to talk to the young officer.  Some would find this distressing, especially the late Marshal Quartz’s now-widowed wife, Pearl, who would try to discourage her adopted son from spending time with “The Water Witch” (a term coined by the boy’s father, who was wary of the scuba-diving scientist with the cold blue eyes as deep and unfeeling as the sea).

                It was during the later stages of the war that The Jailbreak Event happened.  The Rift was pushing out Category 3 and 4 kaiju at an alarming rate, almost faster than Jaegers could take them down.  Countries were already pooling resources and Russia and China had agreed to send pilots together.  Among the pilots was a mountain of a woman, known simply as Jasper.  Her large white mane of hair added to her presence almost as much as her large arms and semi-permanent scowl and broken nose.  Not many people on the Beach City base would spend much time with the large woman (with the exception of her nerdy assistant, and even then, it seemed a friendship of convenience rather than anything else).  Jasper had simply watched as the Jaeger teams of Opal Sagittarius and Starfire Garnet went down under Categories 3 and 4 kaiju.  The rest of the base was a hive of panic and adrenaline and Jasper was found staring up at the crab-centaur monster in Dr. Lazuli’s bay.  She grabbed the doctor as she bustled past with an armful of data.

                Dr. Lapis first looked at her slender arm in the ham-fisted grasp, then up at the blonde mane, her eyes aflame with offense.

                “Lapis, listen,” Jasper had reportedly said.  “Drift with me.”

                That was the opportunity Lazuli had been looking for.  Within half an hour, the two were suited up and being lowered into the Malachite Alcaztraz’s great head.

                Marshal Garnet and Steven were at the control room when the Drift between the two pilots happened.  They were the first to see the spike in heart rate (normal for a first Drift) and the first to hear the screams of horror from the large woman on the left.  Before anyone could abort the Drift, the Malachite was advancing into the bay with its terrible gait, fists clenching and unclenching, ready for a fight.  Marshal Garnet had tried to power down the Jaeger remotely, but Lazuli’s hold on the machine was too powerful; she had built a monster to fight monsters, copilot be damned.  Steven had pleaded with her to withdraw over the radio, but Lazuli was hearing none of it.  Jasper’s screams of horror and whimpering could be heard in the background of the communicator.  The Jaeger’s motions were inconsistent and erratic at times, when Jasper would try to break the Drift, but Lazuli’s dogged determination held it together in a vice grip.  The final Category 4 kaiju was able to damage the Malachite enough to drag her down, but not before Dr. Lazuli’s parting words howled out across the radio waves: “Let’s stay on this miserable planet together!”


End file.
